


Zéro

by IRADl



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRADl/pseuds/IRADl
Summary: Amanda peut bien déchirer ce billet de loterie.





	Zéro

**Author's Note:**

> Le texte est un petit détour dans la tête de Todd et ce qui l'a poussé à simuler la maladie, pré-série donc. J'aimerais aussi écrire sur Amanda. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de Douglas Adams et la propriété de Max Landis et BBC America.

La fac n'avait pas été aussi facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Au début, il s'était dit qu'il aurait ses après-midis de libres pour rattraper les cours auxquels il ne jugeait pas bon d'assister, puis il avait compté le faire durant ses soirées, avant de se rendre compte que ça lui demandait plus de travail que prévu. Il avait finalement abandonné tout espoir de rattraper ses cours. Ses premières notes étaient tombées, catastrophiques. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup travailler pour de bonnes notes, était tombé des nues.

Fin décembre, il avait définitivement arrêté d'aller en cours. Il consacrait désormais tout son temps à sa passion, grattait toute la journée un casque sur les oreilles. Début mars, il réalisa que la situation ne durerait bien longtemps, que ses parents commençaient à s'inquiéter – à se poser des questions – et comprit que s'il arrêtait la fac – et il était bien parti pour arrêter la fac – il devrait commencer à travailler, une perspective loin de l'enchanter. Il les croisait tous les jours ces gars qui rêvaient de succès, mais obligés de travailler dans des restaurants, des fast-foods, les magasins, les bars. Ils travaillaient pour payer le loyer et la bouffe – la bière, les clopes et tout le reste – et une fois le week-end arrivé ils étaient trop crevés pour répéter. Leurs projets finissaient au fond d'un placard à prendre la poussière avec leur guitare. Mais ça, pour Todd, c'était hors de question. Mexican Funeral percerait. C'était ce que tout le monde leur répétait. Ils s'étaient déjà fait un nom sur les scènes locales, voyageaient dans tout l'État pour des petits concerts. Ils avaient peut-être même quelques pistes pour jouer dans les États voisins.

Todd avait donc dû trouver très vite une solution qui lui permette de se consacrer entièrement à son groupe sans être obligé de faire quelque chose qui lui boufferait tout son temps et son énergie – en gros, se faire du fric sans rien glander. Ce fut Pessa'h qui lui donna la solution. Les fêtes où toute la famille se réunissaient faisaient partie de ces quelques rares sorties que s'autorisaient la tante Esther. Elle gardait toujours près d'elle une boîte en plastique orange qui contenait son traitement pour le Pararibulitis. Quand il était plus jeune, Todd aimait utiliser ce mot dans les jeux de pendus. Il lui assurait presque toujours la victoire – et une occasion de se vanter. Plus d'une fois ses camarades lui avaient reproché de l'avoir inventé, mais pour avoir assisté aux crise de la tante Esther, Todd savait qu'il n'avait rien inventé du tout.

La maladie courait dans les veines de leur famille et si le père de Todd y avait échappé, Todd savait pouvoir y être sujet.

Alors quand ses parents lui avaient demandé pourquoi il avait décidé de quitter la fac, plutôt que d'avouer qu'il préférait jouer avec son groupe, il avait prétendu avoir fait plusieurs crises. Il avait fait quelques recherches, lu des témoignages sur le sujet et avec ses souvenirs de la tante Esther, il se sentait prêt à pouvoir simuler une crise si besoin.

Ses parents lui avaient envoyé de l'argent quelques temps après, pour payer ses médicaments et son loyer. Todd n'avait plus besoin de travailler. Il pouvait désormais se consacrer entièrement à la musique sans s'en faire pour ses finances.

Lors d'une fête de famille, la tante Esther aborda une fois le sujet. Ce soir-là, Todd simula une crise. Ses mains brûlaient qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait eu qu'à crier. C'était beaucoup plus simple que de faire semblant de se noyer. Tout le monde se montra compatissant et attentionné après cette crise. Amanda lui proposa de regarder quelques vieux films, d'écouter un peu de musique et de danser aussi et il passa l'une des meilleures soirées de toute sa vie. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable de mentir, mais tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout, ce n'était rien qu'un tout petit mensonge sans conséquence et personne ne découvrirait la vérité.

Le chèque tomba tous les mois, même lorsqu'il commença à éviter ses parents. Il restait dans son appartement, loin de chez lui, ne rentrait même plus pour toutes les fêtes. Quand Amanda commença à s'inquiéter de ne plus le voir il prétendit que ses parents et lui se brouillaient à cause de la maladie. Il lui demanda de ne pas en parler. Il culpabilisait de ne pouvoir travailler, de ne pouvoir sortir et de devoir laisser ses parents payer pour ses médicaments et son loyer. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Vraiment, il aurait préféré être  _normal_.

Puis il commença à se brouiller avec les gars de Mexican Funeral. De simples divergences d'opinion d'abord qui se transformèrent en véritables oppositions. Les disputes se firent de plus en plus violentes. Todd se cloîtra de plus en plus chez lui, sortit de moins en moins et finit par ne plus aussi souvent assister aux répétitions. Il jouait toujours, mais chez lui. De toute façon, Mexican Funeral, c'était dépassé.

Un jour, le chèque ne tomba pas et Todd ne s'en occupa pas tout de suite, parce qu'il avait toujours un peu d'argent, mais quand arriva le moment de payer son loyer et qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre de ses parents, il décida d'appeler.

Il faudrait attendre un peu, ce mois-ci ce serait un peu compliqué. Sa mère s'était excusé.

_( Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à t'en sortir ? Tu es sûr, Todd ? Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer à la maison. Non ? Bien, mais n'hésite pas à passer, pour quoi que ce soit. )_

Ce n'était pas bien grave. Pour un mois, il trouverait bien une solution.

Todd attendit avec impatience le chèque de mois suivant, mais quand il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il vendit le matériel du groupe en partie stocké chez lui et se rendit quelques jours plus tard au poste de police pour porter plainte. On lui avait volé des instruments de musique, des amplis, des câbles, des micros et tout ça, ça représentait quand même une sacrée somme. La police trouva sa porte fracturée et constata qu'il était bien absent le week-end du vol.

Il annonça la nouvelle aux gars de Mexican Funeral qui se montrèrent désolés, bien qu'agacés.

_( Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu n'y peux rien. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. )_

Malheureusement la police retrouva rapidement la trace des instruments qui avaient prétendument été volés. Leur nouveau propriétaire réfuta la version de Todd et bien vite, ils réalisèrent le subterfuge. Mexican Funeral fut rapidement mis au courant et Todd ne fit bientôt plus partie du groupe et dut rendre l'argent.

C'était un mal pour un bien finalement. Il se consacrerait désormais à sa carrière solo.

Les chèques tombaient toujours, même s'ils étaient plus espacés. Il ne voyait plus ses parents, ni ses amis. Seule sa sœur venait chez lui. Ils jouaient encore, lui à la guitare, elle à la batterie, et Amanda accourait dès qu'il l'appelait. Elle lui faisait toujours savoir combien elle regrettait ce qui lui arrivait.

_( Les Mexican Funeral, quand même ! )_

Quelques mois plus tard, sa mère lui annonça qu'ils étaient ruinés. Elle était vraiment désolée, mais ils ne pourraient plus subvenir à ses besoins d'autant plus qu'Amanda elle aussi avait besoin d'un traitement. Son téléphone lui échappa. Il s'écrasa à terre dans un bruit sourd. Todd resta muet. La voix de sa mère résonnait toujours dans son téléphone. Il raccrocha sans un mot et fouilla dans les derniers messages qu'Amanda lui avait envoyés. Elle n'en avait pas dit un mot. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et monta le son des hauts-parleurs de sa chaîne hi-fi jusqu'à ce que les guitares se mettent à hurler dans ses oreilles.

C'était injuste, tellement injuste.

Deux jours plus tard, Todd trouva un travail de télémarketing chiant à mourir qui lui assura des revenus suffisants pour payer son loyer dans l'immédiat. Ça allait mieux. Son Pararibulitis allait mieux. Les crises s'espaçaient, elles étaient moins violentes et il pouvait travailler, au moins un peu. Le traitement fonctionnait. Vraiment.

Deux semaines plus tard, il trouva un boulot dans un bar. Il démissionna peu de temps après, prétendant une crise, la dernière, celle qui conclurait son mensonge. Il enchaîna alors les boulots dans les bars, puis dans les hôtels où les salaires étaient plus élevés et il parvint à subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa sœur. Il lui envoyait de l'argent, payait ses médicaments et quand elle le voyait, elle se mettait à sourire, comme avant.

_( Tu t'en es sorti, toi. Ça va mieux maintenant. )_

C'était de l'espoir, dans sa voix, et quand parfois il avait songé dans un élan de remord à tout lui avouer, il se souvenait de cet espoir qui la tenait debout, même quand ça n'allait pas – parce que des fois, ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Lui qui s'était imaginé ne jamais avoir à travailler empilait les heures comme des briques. C'était le destin qui remettait les choses en ordre. Il avait menti, profité et maintenant devait payer les intérêts. Il aurait préféré que sa sœur n'ait pas à subir les conséquences de ses actes.

 

 

_Tu étais mon héros, Todd._

La réalité, douloureuse, le frappe en pleine poitrine. Tout l'argent du monde ne pourra jamais défaire le mensonge qu'il a tissé entre eux. Amanda peut bien déchirer ce billet de loterie.


End file.
